


Disgrace

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Rowena, Birthday, Drunkenness, F/F, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader wishes Rowena a happy birthday in a less than conventional way.





	Disgrace

Out of all the things Rowena could have walked in on on the morning of her birthday, she never expected it would be you drunk off your ass.

She had only been gone for a few hours, out on a run for groceries and supplies for potions and spells. Last time she saw you, you were deep in sleep, drooling on the uncomfortable guest room pillow like a toddler. You didn't look all that different now; you were close to drooling, and the way you swayed left and right as you walked made you look like you were more asleep than awake. A drunken sleepwalker. Now that would be a tale.

Rowena exchanged glances with Sam and Dean, who simply shrugged in response. Looks of uncertainty were sprawled across their faces. The two of you were supposed to help them out and then be on your merry way. If Rowena's calculations were correct, all the work would be done by this evening. And then, she assumed, you would take her out to a nice restaurant, like you had every year before, and end the day with mind-blowing sex.

Getting drunk early in the morning had not been part of the plan.

"Y/N." Rowena looked at you, eyes narrowing in silent judgment. You barely drank when the two of you went out. What had possessed you to do this?

You beamed as your eyes fall upon her. Your lips widened into a grin. "ROWENA!" you exclaimed happily

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Both words were slurred, barely comprehensible. Rowena scrunched her face. Discomfort washed over her like a splash of cold water to her face and down the back of her neck. "I'M GETTING LIT FOR THE BOTH OF US!"

Rowena could see that. But, dear god, she wished she couldn't.

You raised your head high, proud of your accomplishment. Rowena stared. You stared back. Barely resisting the urge to face-palm, she frowned. You laughed.

"WOO, YOU'RE, LIKE, OVER THREE HUNDRED! YASS, BITCH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" You looked over to Sam and Dean. "MY GIRL'S OVER THREE HUNDRED! THAT'S, LIKE, MORE THAN YOU TWO COMBINED!"

You giggled as if you had just said the funniest joke. Nobody laughed. The brothers simply nodded in acknowledgment of your words. Rowena gave in to the temptation and face-palmed.

You didn't let their reactions – or rather, lack of reactions – discourage you. Lowering your voice to a normal volume, you said, "Okay, but, like, real talk. Only bad bitches make it to over three hundred."

Uncomfortable silence befell the bunker.

Finally, Rowena broke it. "Y/N, you are a disgrace," she said, voice firm and strict, like that of a mother chastising her unruly child.

Next time you asked her why she didn't like to do "couple stuff" in public, Rowena would bring up this disaster of a birthday greeting. It would not have been nearly half as embarrassing had the Winchesters not been there. You had made fools of the both of you in front of an audience – which happened to consist of two hunters who weren't above using blackmail in order to get what they wanted.

You pouted, offended. Rowena rolled her eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely OswinTheStrange.
> 
> [Inspired by this tweet.](http://memewhore.tumblr.com/post/172279316157)


End file.
